Peasent Love
by mello-jeevas
Summary: Roxas is a poor untouchable that has a chance meating with a rich,forgiving Kashitrya, Axel. after there meating Axel takes Roxas and his brohter Sora into his home. Will love bloom between the Axel and Roxas? or will a rivalry? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Come back here," I heard a Kshatriya yell from behind me. He was chasing after me because I stole his clothes while he was taking a bath.

"Never," I called back to him. I knew that if I stopped I would be sentenced to death. Just by saying that one word I just did to the Kshatriya I could be sentenced to death.

I was an untouchable in the cast system in India. I also wasn't a devout Hindu. However, one look at me and you could tell I wasn't of a higher class, even if I wasn't a Hindu. I hated the system. It was discriminating against everyone that didn't have the money to bribe admiration.

I ran around a corner and dived behind a couple of piles of trash. There was no way a Kshatriya would actually get dirty to follow him. He might get someone to do it though. As soon as I heard the man's footsteps walk away I ran from behind the trash and back to my home.

It wasn't an actual house, but it was the best my family and I could do. I walked into the place and sat exhausted on the floor. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked at my steal for the first time.

It was a relatively clean robe without any of the accessories that a usual Kshatriya would wear. With this I will be able to steal more food for my family without much consequence. Though I would have to take a bath or something first.

"Roxas," a female voiced called. I got up and walked to the source of the voice.

"Yes Kairi?" I asked his sister. I tried to calm the excitement off my face from my adrenaline rush. Out of my two other siblings, I despised Kairi the most. She was rude and loved to boss me around.

"I was expecting you to come home with food today," she said briskly. "I can't have a healthy baby boy or fulfill my Dharma if I don't have a full stomach."

I grimaced inwardly at the thought of Kairi having her baby. This would be her fifth one so far. Each time she keeps on having girls, but she kills them. Kairi says that if it isn't a male then it isn't worth feeding. I always end up with the job of burying them.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't get anything today. I promise that I'll get more tomorrow," I told her. I kept his eyes downcast for fear of a beating.

Kairi was always there parents favorite even though she was a girl. She was first born, but hardly did any work. That left all the work on me, the middle child. My younger brother, Sora, didn't help with the stealing. He was only 10 against my 15 years. Sora was also too innocent and I knew full well what the punishment was if you didn't bring enough food home.

"That's fine Roxas. Just remember that we don't need you here. Sora is perfectly capable of getting the food. One major slip up and you won't be here," she threatened him crossly.

I bent my head and muttered a low yes ma'am to her. I would hate to even think what Kairi would do to Sora if I wasn't here. That reminded me; where was Sora? He usually greeted me right as I got through the door.

I decided to check on it later. Right now I had to figure out how to get a bath. I could always dress in the robes and say that a lower class go to me. That way I would get a bath and some hot food before I flee. After checking over any other possible ideas, I decided that this one was the best.

When to do it was the question. It had to be sometime soon because if I got caught trying to steal food I wouldn't get my chance. If I didn't steal food I wouldn't get my chance either. It would have to be tomorrow when I go out for my usual stealing spree.

"Roxie," I heard Sora cry out. He was the only one I let give me a nickname. I turned to where I thought the sound was coming from.

Gasping at the sight that I saw, I rushed to my younger brother. He was bleeding from various cuts all over his body. I wrapped my arms around him, being careful to not hurt his lithe body any more than it was already.

"Sora," I choked out. "Who did this to you?" I looked into his face carefully. I could always tell if he was lying and he knew it.

"N-no one. I tripped," he stuttered out. He looked down, but I pulled his chin up to look in his face.

"Your lying. Tell me who did this to you," I ordered softly. His eyes teared up and he shook his head.

"I can't tell you," he told me. "They said not to tell. They said not to tell."

I hugged him tightly against me. "It's okay," I cooed. "You don't have to tell me right now."

He hugged me tightly back and cried into my chest. I knew that I'd have to get him away from here as soon as I got some cash. For now though he would have to be left behind. If I was caught with him the plan would be ruined.

"Sora I'm going to go away for a while. I need you to act like normal. If you act like you know something they'll just hurt you," I told him softly.

He pulled away from my embrace and looked my in the face with quivering lips. "Why do you want to leave me?" he asked softly.

It broke my heart to see him like this. Ruffling his hair softly I said, "I don't want to go, but I want a better life for us. I promise I'll come and get you."

Sora nodded and tried to look like he was happy that he wouldn't have to live like this anymore. It hurt me to see him so frail. It hurt me to see him at all now. He knew that there was a possibility I wouldn't be coming back.

"Come on lets go to bed. You look like you need a rest," I smiled at him. Sora nodded vigorously at me and took my head. The only time he could get some sleep was when I was here to cuddle with him. Otherwise he was bossed around by anyone else in the family.

I cuddled up into Sora and let myself fall asleep.

Waking up way before I had to go out was a habit for me. If I woke up early enough I could have some free time to myself. Today I was especially thankful that my sleep pattern was burned into my head. Now I could sneak out without anyone knowing that I had left.

Quickly changing into the Kshatriya robe I stole, I fled out the door. It fit me perfectly, which I planned on because the Kshatriya I stole it from was my size. I decided that I would curl up by some bushes until I saw someone of Kshatriya status come by. Then I would moan to get there attention. The rest would be a piece of cake.

Walking around for a couple of minutes I found a highly used road. Sinking behind brush that just barely covered me, I waited to hear the footsteps of someone approaching. It took about 30 minutes, but finally someone came down the road.

A quick peak at their robes told me that they were in fact Kshatriya. Now was the big test. I could either live or die at this moment depending on my acting skills.

"Mmmmmnnnnn…." I moaned out, just loud enough to be heard. The footsteps changed directions and soon a red-headed male was standing over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was deep and held a hint of concern. So this was how people of importance felt.

"No," I whispered. "I was walking along the road to my next appointment and untouchables robbed and beat me."

There was a flash of concern on his face as he listened to me speak. When he held out his hand for me, I thought that he believed my lie. The next words he said proved differently though.

"I don't believe you. If you are a Kshatriya, as your clothes show, then you would have been able to fight off a few untouchables," he told me as he took my right arm in his grip.

Suddenly I feared for my life. If he knew of my lie then surely he would report me and I would get executed. I jerked my arm, trying to get out of his grasp. He kept his tight hold though and I knew I was beat. This was my last chance and I blew it.

"Are you going to report me?" I asked quietly. I knew the answer, but I couldn't help but hold onto a sliver of hope.

"No," he told me simply. "What would be the fun in that? I'm going to keep you for a while."

Holding my arm roughly, he guided my down the street. We walked for a couple of miles the way that he came. Finally we stopped at a big, fancy gate, the kind of thing that I would never have.

"Is this your house?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yep, it's big isn't it? I never got why we had to have such a fancy house. Our money could always be going to something else more important," he told me.

I shot him a weird look, but otherwise showed no sign that I heard him. If I ignored him long enough, he might just let me go.

"My name's Axel by the way. A-x-e-l got it memorized?" he said sternly.

Axel pushed open the gate and grabbed my arm once again. By the time I got away from his grasp again I would have to have bruises.

"Don't talk to anyone, kay. If they even hear you, you'll get a far worse fate than what's coming from me," he told me softly.

I nodded my head wordlessly. I didn't have to imagine my fate. Years of stealing also brought me a cruel view of the world. As a five year old kid, I wasn't sheltered from reality. Instead I was thrown into it without support.

Axel put his hand on my shoulder and led me through the door to his house. I stood with awed eyes when I first stepped in. Everything was huge and clean. Nothing was made of dirt or straw, but marble and wood. This would be a dream to all, but to me it was a nightmare. A very expensive nightmare though.

"Don't just stand there with your jaw on the floor. I have to get you to my room before anyone notices you," he told me sharply.

"Okay," I whispered, shaking my head to snap back into reality. 'I wonder what his room looks like,' I thought to myself.

After walking up two flights of stairs and down one corridor, I found out. Axel's room was huge. Everything was in black in red. Even his carpet was black in red in a huge checkered pattern. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"Wow," I muttered to myself. I think Axel might have heard because he began to smirk at me.

I tried to move forward a little, but was stopped by Axel's hand on my shoulder. 'Why is he still touching me?' I asked myself. 'Unless he wants 'that' from me.'

I gulped and looked at him nervously. Was it my imagination or does he look lustful right now?

I knew exactly how people looked when they wanted 'that'. I've seen the lustful gaze directed at me and more often Sora. Now that I wasn't there, no one would be able to protect him. Kairi might even sell him out to people…

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. They wouldn't get me anything but worries and I had enough of those. Especially since Axel's hand was still on my shoulder.

"Axel," I started. "Can you please move your hand from my shoulder?" I shot him a annoyed look.

Axel smirked at me and didn't move his hand. "Why Roxie? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked me mockingly.

My face flushed slightly. "Yes you are, so please move your hand."

"Whatever," he told me, as he moved his hand.

As soon as I was out of his grip, I moved to the other side of the room. There was no way in Hell he would be touching me again. Just that contact was making me remember bad times.

"You afraid of me blondie?" Axel asked me.

"No I'm not afraid of you. I mean, should I be? You haven't done anything for you me to really be afraid of you," I told him softly. It was true too. He wasn't acting like a Kshatriya should at all. "Your not like the rest of them are you?" I added quietly.

His face softened at my words for some reason. "No I'm not like them at all. I think this whole Caste system is stupid. It's just an excuse to hurt people," he told me firmly.

My eyes glimmered with hope. If Axel actually believed that, then he could help Sora and I. This would be my only chance to meet someone like this. I had to take full advantage of this opportunity. No matter the what it cost me.

"Oh really," I started. "Then you can help me, right? I have a brother back at my place. I love him dearly and well… If I don't get him out of there he won't make it. He's too innocent for the world he lives in."

Axel shot me a questioning glance. He didn't get what I was trying to say.

I sighed softly before continuing. "If you could help me and my brother get off the streets, I would be grateful. I'll do anything if you help us. I just don't want my baby brother to end up as cold-hearted as me," I told him.

It was if a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh you want me to take you and your brother in, is that right? I just might be able to do that… At a price though," he told me mischievously.

I gulped, but stayed true to my earlier words. "Anything you want."

Axel was in front of me in a flash. He had his hands on my hips and his forehead against my own. I could feel a blush covering my face also.

"So you want s-sex," I stuttered out. I should have known.

Axel answered my question with a deep kiss on the lips. I gasped out in surprise and he took that as an invitation to explore my mouth with his wet tongue. I tried to push him off slightly, but he was a lot bigger than me.

"Yes I do want that, but you don't," he told me softly. "I won't take something that you don't want to give me."

"What do you mean? I'm not a virgin if that's what you think! I've had sex lots of times!" I shouted at him angrily. He didn't think I was ready for it, is what that was supposed to mean right.

"That's not a good thing Roxas. Your only around 16, right? Your too young to be tainted like that," he told me.

I jerked out of his grasp and turned around. I was 16, but that didn't mean I wasn't ready for sex. I had lost my virginity when I was 14 by some old geezer Kairi sold me out to. Now I knew all the tricks to block it out and not feel the pain. To Hell with me not being ready cause I am.

"I am ready for it! If you want sex I'll give it to you so my brother and I will be safe. If you don't get something you'll turn us away and that's the only thing I can give," I admitted to him. I was almost shouting at him now.

"I'm not going to have sex with you. You and your brother can stay here if you like. Just tell everyone that you're my new servants. They won't ask any questions then. I expect you to be back with your brother in three days though. Any later and I'll drag you back here myself," he told me harshly.

I flinched from his tone, but nodded. There was no way I would pass up this freedom. I started to head out the door, but stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder again.

"Oh and wear this. That way people will know your actually my servants and your not lying. Here's one for your brother too," he told me, as he held out to black and red collars.

I blushed and took them from his hands. "Will you put it on for me?" I asked. I've never worn a necklace so I wasn't sure how things like this worked.

"Sure blondie," he told me smugly.

He pushed my hair back and strung the collar around my neck. It fit snug, but otherwise I could hardly feel it.

I walked out of the door to his room and down the stairs. Soon I was walking out the big iron gate. This would mark the end of my old life and the beginning of the new one. Nothing would be the same now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so some of you might not know what the caste system is. I'm going to explain it right now. There are 4 parts the Brahman which are priest, the Kshatriya which are warriors, the Vaishya which are merchants, and the Sudra which are farmers. Below all that are the untouchables and anyone who associates with them are outcasts.

Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, but my computer crashed and I lost it and everything messed up... it was terrible... Well I updated now so be happy! :P

I was at my shack of a house again. The courage to walk in the door and grab Sora wasn't coming. I couldn't make myself do it. I wasn't sure how long i stayed out there before Sora ran out the door and hugged me. Hardly returning the hug, I waited for Sora to notice my discomfort.

"Roxie," He started, "what's wrong?"

I shook my head and took his hand. There was no use in telling him that I wasn't sure of my next move. "Nothing Sora," I told him. Then I added, "We're going away for awhile. Just you and me. Are you good with that?"

Sora looked up at me with innocent, questioning eyes. "Why are we going away? Don't you like it here?"

Once again I shook my head. "We're going somewhere better. Somewhere that we can live a better life," I told him softly.

"So we don't have to steal anymore? And no one will hurt me? I like that!" he told me excitedly. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

We walked all the way back to Axel's house. I know I had three days before I had to return, but why wait? Nothing in my old life was worth staying for. Except Sora, that's why I have him with me.

I stood at the gate to his house. I was just as much afraid to enter this house as my own. Soon I gathered the courage and pulled Sora along with me. He hasn't said a word since we started walking and I was concerned. Usually you had to bribe him to shut up.

"Sora are you okay?" i asked him quietly. We were standing by Axel's massive front door, waiting for someone to open the door and let us in. I put Sora's collar on him already and mine was still on so we should be let in without questions.

"I'm fine. I just thought you might need time to think Roxie," he told me. He was so perceptive for his age.

I smiled brightly at him. "Yeah that's what I needed. Thanks Sora," I told him. He smiled at my praise and hugged me. He was such a cute 10 year old.

Then I heard the big door infront of us creak open slowly. I turned to look at who was opening it. It was Axel and he was staring smugly at me again.

"Come on in. You know where my room is I hope," he told us. I held Sora's hand tightly and walked past him. I kept an eye on Axel the whole time to make sure he didn't touch Sora in any way.

"Hi!" Sora said excitedly to Axel. Sora was smiling brightly and waving frantically at him.

I saw Axel blink in surprise then return his smile. He waved slightly then looked at me. His eyes seemed to say, 'Your brother seems to like me, so why don't you?'

I glared at his questioning gaze. "Sora," I started stiffly, "I want you to go down the hallway, take a right, then go into the first door on the left."

Sora noticed my tone. He always said it was my 'no no' tone. He knew exactly what to do when I used it. Shut up and do whatever I say.

"Roxas is that really necessary? All I was doing was greeting the kid," Axel asked me after Sora walked away.

I kept my stone cold gaze on him. "Yes, I could see the way you were looking at him. It was anything but friendly. More like a hungry stare," I informed him.

He smirked at me. "The same way I was looking at you then huh? I'm not interested in your brother. He's too young," he said. Axel's tone was light and he gazed at me with a playful stare. I couldn't stand it.

"At least you have some kind of decency. Look, he's just a kid so don't hurt him," I said. Axel's smile faded slightly.

"Roxas, believe me I wouldn't do anything like that to your brother. You asked me for a place to stay and I gave that to you. I wouldn't just anger my two new servants," Axel said with a smirk.

"You were serious about the servant thing?" I asked Axel shocked. Wasn't that just a cover up?

"I was serious. Though Sora can have schooling so he shouldn't have to really do anything," He said to me.

I looked at him astonished. What happened to just helping us out and not believing in the Caste System. This was degrading to me.

I glared at him and harshly said, "What if I refuse to be your servant?"

Axel laughed. He laughed at me straight to my face. I wanted to punch him in the jaw so bad, but I restrained the urge. Axel would answer the question.

Finally he calmed down enough to talk. "You can't refuse blondie if you want your brother to get an education and grow up to be someone. This world is about who can make it and who can't. You of all people should know that your brother will be pushed around for the rest of his life if he doesn't take this opportunity," he answered. I glared harder at him. It hurt me to admit it, but he was right. Sora deserved the opportunity and I would do anything for him to get it.

"Fine," I grumbled at him. "when do i start?"

Axel smiled and put one arm around my shoulder. "Right now blondie. I want you to clean up my room for me. I have to impress my parents when they come home tonight," he told me.

I shrugged out of his half embrace, annoyed. "Don't touch me," I grumbled.

Axel looked annoyed with me when I said this. Not that I actually cared or anything. I started walking off to his room. All the while I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Sora. Any other reason would crush my dignity like a bug.

"Roxie! Hurry up and see this! It's an actual bed," I heard Sora squeel from Axel's room.

"Coming," I said as I chuckled. Sora was such a kid.

I reached the door and saw Sora jumping on Axel's bed. My first thought was to tell him to get off the bed, but then I thought it over. Axel tricked me and I hated his guts soooo... I'm okay with it. I would just have to fix it again later anyway.

"Roxie jump with me!" Sora demanded.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah I can't right now. I have to clean this place up," I told him.

Sora pouted and stopped jumping. "Why do you have to clean up? You work too much,"

I nodded and sat beside him. "I know Sora, I know."

k


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is another chapter. Sorry about the other chapter being so small, but i had to update with something. Hopefully you'll like this one better and i'll try to upload it right this time... Anyway please review so i know where you want this story to go.

I just finished cleaning up Axel's room and I was exhausted. It may have looked clean, but if you took a look in the closet... It's scary. A person this dirty shouldn't deserve to have a servant. Or any other type of help at all.

"Blondie~" I heard Axel call from outside the door. "I'm taking your brother to tutor now. He has to test to see where his lessons will start. If you feel like being overprotective and big brotherly, you can come too."

I grit my teeth and balled my fist. 'I will not get angry,' I told myself.

"Yeah I'm coming. Just give me a second okay," I told him calmly. Well, as camly as I could.

Axel chuckled outside the door and I could imagine his sexy grin in place that made me want to ki... Okay, where was that coming from? I didn't just think about Axel at all. I shook my head and tried to rub the blush off of my face.

Clumsily I stood up from Axel's bed and walked quickly across his floor and opened the door. I saw red and my hands clenched into fists. Calming down wasn't even crossing my mind this time.

Axel was holding Sora in his arms. Sora's hands were wrapped around his neck and Axel's hands... They were on Sora's ass.

"Axel," I yelled at him. "Don't touch Sora! I thought you said you wouldn't!" Axel looked at me confused then sighed.

"Roxas, this is purely brotherly love. Right Sora?" he said tiredly.

Sora nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah Roxie! This is my other brother Axey! He said that he's going to take care of me when you have to work," Sora told me excitedly.

I mentally face palmed at Sora's stupidness. "Sora, I'm your only brother. And your going to go to lessons while I'm working," I told him firmly.

Then Sora did something he's never done with me before. He pouted and turned his head away from me. Then he said, "No. Axey is my brother and I want to play with him!"

"Sora," I said. "Do whatever you want. Just don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face." I shot him a soft glare. It was the first time I was ever angry at him. Ever.

Sora looked hurt and buried his face in Axel's neck. I felt like slapping myself and falling to my knees while begging forgiveness from him. I didn't though. Instead I turned my back and walked into Axel's room without a glance back. It tore my heart to pieces.

Outside I heard Sora sob and Axel shush him soothingly. 'What about me?' I thought. No one ever held me when I cried. No one ever soothed my sobs.

I walked over to Axel's bed and burroughed under the covers. Silently tears streamed down my cheeks and I fell into a fitful sleep.

Axel's pov ;)

"It's okay Sora. I'm sure Roxas just had a bad day. He still loves you just as much as he always has," I told Sora softly. He was an attractive little boy, but only in a cute little brother way. Never had it crossed my mind to make any type of move on him. Roxas needed to back off.

"I-I know, but w-we've ne-never fought be-before," He sobbed into my neck.

"Hey hey, it's okay," I told him. I stroked his hair softly and I heard him snore. He was alseep.

I started walking down the stairs and into the lessons room. He could nap for awhile in here while the tutor walked here. That would give him about 45 minutes. Setting Sora down on the bench I let my thoughts wonder to Roxas.

He was an attractive teen. Unlike Sora, I would probably ravage him in a deserted hallway if I got the chance. He was probably just as torn up about his and Sora's fight as Sora was. I decide to go check up on him.

I walked out the door, down the obnoxiously long hallways (I'v always hated them) ,then into my room. Looking around, I didn't notice Roxas at first. Then I saw he was snuggled under my covers on my bed.

"Roxas," I called softly as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you awake."

I was answered with silence, but if he was awake he probably wouldn't answer me anyway. After all, he must think it was me who started the fight between him and Sora. Not that it was true though. If he would lighten up and stop hating me then we wouldn't be in this problem.

"Nnnnnn," Roxas whimpered in his sleep. Then he started to toss and turn fitfully. He was having a nightmare.

"Hey it's okay blondie. No need to get upset," I whispered quietly. Even if he couldn't hear me, it felt wrong to not do anything.

I layed down next to him and pulled him into my arms. Roxas twitched once or twice more then settled down. After waiting 20 minutes to see if he would start whimpering or anything again, I settled down and relaxed against Roxas.

'I'll just go to sleep for a second or two,' I thought as my eyes fluttered shut. Tightening my hold on Roxas slightly, I fell into a deep sleep.

(Sorry about Axel's pov being so short, but i really didnt plan it :( )

Roxas's pov

I snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to not wake up. The covers smelled great, just like burning cedar. Then I noticed that it wasn't covers I was snuggling up in, it was a person.

"Ah!" I screamed slightly and tried to jump away, but the person had his arm on my waist.

"Mnnn... Roxas go back to bed. I'm tired," said a really familar voice. Axel.

"Axel what the hell? Why are you cuddling with me?" I screamed at him. Axel moved his face so he could look at me. He looked really sexy when he just woke up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You were having a bad dream so I was trying to help you feel better. I must have fallen asleep."

I stared at him confused. No one had ever showed me sympathy before. Why was it that I was glad Axel was the first one?

"T-thanks," I stuttered out to him. I blushed slighty, but just buried my head in Axel's arm so he wouldn't notice it. Hopefully.

"No problem blondie," Axel replied with his trademark smirk in place.

My eye twitched and I glared slightly at Axel's warm arm. "Stop calling me blondie! It's not my name," I told him angrily. He really was getting on everyone one of my nerves.

"Why not? I think it's cute. Would you rather me call you Roxie?" I buried my face into Axel's arm even more. I was blushing again. I never blush, ever.

"No, just call me Roxas. I don't need a pet name. It's not like we're even friends anyway," I told him angrily.

"Fine, if we're not friends then I'll just leave. The tutor is probably here by now anyway," Axel told me in a cold tone.

It was wierd to hear him talk in a somewhat serious tone for once. I suprised myself when I said, "No don't leave. We can be friends."

Axel chuckled quietly and relaxed again. "Okay blondie."

"Don't call me blondie," I told him again as I snuggled closer to him.

"Whatever you say." I felt Axel's arm wrap around my waist and pull my flush against him. Blushing once more, I closed my eyes.

I couldn't get to sleep even after twenty minutes. Something about being close to Axel made me feel wide awake. I looked over at Axel and watched him sleep. He was really beautiful when he wasn't annoying the shit out of me...

"Axel, Axel, Axel," I muttered to myself. "What is it about you, that makes me want to be near you?"

I didn't expect an answer so I almost peed myself when Axel opened his eyes and said, "Maybe cause you like me~"

I screamed and jumped away from him. "Axel! What the hell I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope I was watching you watching me. You need to be less obvious blondie," Axel told me with a chuckle. He smirked and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't watching you! How could you tell? Your eyes were closed!" I screamed at him and shrugged out of his touch. His face flickered with a frown for a milisecond then his usual smirk was back.

"Oh of course. How could you tell my eyes were closed if you weren't watching me?" Axel shot back.

I blushed and stuttered out, "I-I don't k-k-know." I hid my face in my hands.

The bed shifted then warm arms wrapped around me. I didn't move away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay soooo sorrry about not updating in a while but my computer died for about three days. :( I was sooo sad. Well I updated and It's not long, but at least its something. Anyone have any ideas for the story? I would luv to hear them and I might even use them. please review!

* * *

"Uhhhh... Why is Axel's room so dirty?" I muttered to myself.

It had been a week since Sora and I had first come to Axel's house. Sora would wake up in the morning, go to his tutor, then go to the guest room Axel gave him. I hardly got to see him because of my work schedule and his school schedule.

"Because you insisted on having a pillow fight at 3 in the morning," I heard a voice behind me say. Axel. I was staying in his room at night. Ever since I fell asleep and had that nightmare in his room the first day I came, I haven't been able to sleep anywhere else.

I smiled at him, a not so rare sight anymore, and said, "You deserved it! I told you not to tickle me when I was sleeping."

I turned away from him and started sweeping the floor again. There were discarded feathers from the pillows everywhere. This was going to take forever; especially when Axel was moving closer and closer to me.

"Axel, don't take a step closer to me," I told him jokingly. Axel whined, but his footsteps stopped.

"Why?" he whined. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Cause I want to make the first move," I said. Walking forward, I wrapped my arms around him. My head almost reached his chin.

Axel laughed and pushed me away. "Stop teasing me blondie. I might lose my self control," he told me sarcastically.

There was something I felt for Axel. He was good looking, funny, and mostly nice. I was afraid to tell him though.

"I think I might like that," I told him. I winked and turned away again to sweep the floor.

Feeling warm arms wrap around my waist, I froze. Almost instantly, I relaxed again when I realized it was Axel and not some random guy. Leaning back into the embrace, I sighed.

"Hey Roxas, do you like me?" Axel bluntly asked. I would say it was just like him, but I was too suprised to speak.

I pulled out of his embrace and stared at him. "W-what?! You don't just ask people something like that!" I said frantically.

Axel smirked and leaned close to my face. "You do, don't you? I knew it!" He smirked smugly, when I turned beat red.

"M-maybe. Why does it matter to you anyway?" I asked him.

Axel leaned further toward me until our noses were touching. Then he pressed his lips against mine for a split second. "Because I like you too." Blushing heavily I stumbled backwards.

"Y-y-you like me t-too? Really? That's great!" I said excitedly. Axel smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, it is good. Especially since I own you now..." he told me. I gaped at him and tried to jerk my hand back angrily.

"What the hell!? Axel you don't own me! If anyone is going to own somebody; I'm going to own you!" I shouted at him. How the hell does he get the idea of owning me into his head.

Axel grabbed my hand again and said softly, "I'm okay with you owning me, if you want." Once again I blushed.

I jerked my hand out of his and stepped backwards a few paces. This was a little fast for me. I just admitted my attraction to him, and now he's talking about owning each other. I'm a few years younger than him for Allah's sake. (XP I know Allah isn't the Hindu god)

"Look, blondie, I was just kidding. If you don't want to hook up with me it's okay. I can wait for you; If that's what you want," Axel told me seductively. At least it was seductive to me...

Stepping closer, I said, "N-no I want to be with you. It's just, I don't want to be tied down like that. It's a little fast for me and well... I only _like_ you." I hoped he would be able to get it through his head what I meant.

Axel stepped closer to me and closed the distance between us. His lips were on mine in an instant and I gasped giving him access to my mouth. His tongue ravashed my mouth with a skilled perfection. I moaned into the kiss and tangled my hands in his hair. Too soon he pulled away and I was left gasping for air.

"That's okay Roxas. Like I said, I can wait for you," Axel told me softly. He was back to his normal self. No gasping for air or red face like me. Why do I have to look like such a fool?

"I'm glad."

I hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist as if they were meant to be there. I'm not sure how long we stood there, just hugging in the middle of his room like idiots. Finally though, he pulled back and stared at me with his normal smirking face.

"Well then babe, I think these feathers need to be cleaned up," Axel told me teasingly.

"What?" I started, "I still have to clean up for you? B-but I thought that since we... and you.... then... wwwwhhhhhyyyyy?"

Axel laughed and turned to walk out the door. "Because I said so. Anyway, you don't have anything better to do, do you?"

"Whatever," I grumbled out as the door swung shut behind Axel's retreating figure. "Idiot making me clean up after him. It wasn't my fault he started tickling me and I defended myself with a pillow. Maybe," I told myself.

I grabbed the discarded broom and started sweeping the floor. Where was I supposed to put the damn feathers anyway? It's not like they would magically disappear once I swept them up. Maybe they would fit under the bed...?

After finishing the sweeping, I pulled up the bed cover and looked under the bed. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. Under Axel's bed was boxes and boxes of dolls. Many different kinds of dolls it seemed like too. China porclein, plastic, big, and small. It was like a doll fetish heavan.

Then the door opened up and I heard footsteps. 'Shit!' I thought. Axel couldn't catch me looking at his secret... doll.... fetish.

"Roxas, are you in here?" I heard Axel call. Thinking of nothing else to do, I dropped under the bed and pulled the sheet back down.

"Roxas," Axel repeated, "are you in here?"

His footsteps started walking around the room. They would get near the bed then turn and move away quickly. He must be panicking now.

"Roxas! Seriously, where the hell are you?! I told him he couldn't go wondering around the house. What if someone caught him? Damn it to hell," I heard him yell at himself.

Why wasn't I crawling out from under the bed and saying sorry? I tried to will myself to do just that, but my body wouldn't let me. It was like I was afraid to leave. Which was partly true since Axel was scary when he was mad.

Then, all of a sudden, the footsteps left the room. Axel left, and would probably be even more angry at me now. What was I going to say to him?

k


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i'm starting to get discouraged... please review!!!! I can't be really sure if you like my story if you don't review! I need feedback because I'm clingy I guess. Sooooo Review! :PPPP Sorry about the lateness.

* * *

Axel's pov

Where was Roxas? I checked everywhere in this god forsaken large house and that was still an unanswered question. If someone found him and hurt him... There would be hell to raise all right.

"Roxas," I called again. My voice was getting hoarse from my desperate yelling earlier.

I went back to my bedroom. He might have been in the bathroom or something and not of heard me. That's got to be. Opening the door, I took a big breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Roxas was staring sheepishly at me.

"Roxas! Oh my Allah! Thank goodness your in here," I screamed at him. Then I pulled him into a giant hug. I was so glad to see him here.

"Axel, you're squishing me," he told me quietly. I let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Where were you?" I asked. "I was looking for you everywhere."

Roxas looked down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "I-I-I was in h-h-here the wh-whole t-time," he stuttered out. I glared at him and clenched my fists. His head was down so he didn't see me though. "A-Axel I found your doll collection and I-I was sc-scared you would get mad at me so I-I hid under the b-bed," he stuttered out quickly.

By then my gaze was red and I wanted to punch him in the face. Not only did he make me worry, he looked at my _secret_ doll collection.

"Roxas," I ground out, "why the hell were you looking under the bed!? I was worried sick for you! I thought you were kidnapped or killed or something." My tone got softer at the end and I carrased his cheek. "I thought you were dead."

Roxas looked up at me, startled. "W-what?! I'm not dead, I'm right here. So can we just forget about it now?" he asked despretly.

I nodded my head and pulled him into another hug. "Yeah, we can forget about it. Just don't scare the shit outta me again."

Roxas didn't answer, but I knew he acknowledged me. I let go of him and stepped back. He found my doll collection. Now I have to kill my boyfriend...

"Roxas, you said you found my doll collection. So you saw it?" I asked him calmly. Well as calm as I could be.

Roxas nodded and kept his head down.

"So," I started, then let the silence drag on. "Did you like it?"

I smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair. He looked up at me and glared a little. Roxas hated it when I ruffled his hair.

"It was big. You have almost every doll in the world under your bed, don't you," Roxas told me. He smiled and held my hand. I squeezed my hand against his lightly.

"Yeah maybe. I've been collecting them since I was about 5. They intrest me alot," I said to him.

I led him to the couch and sat down. Roxas set on my lap and I wrapped my arms around his middle. He was a really cute guy. If only he wasn't so young...

"Hey Axel," Roxas started. I nodded to show I heard him. "How old _are_ you?"

I smirked and laid my head on his shoulder before answering. "I'm 20. About 4 years older than you, blondie."

Roxas inhaled sharply then turned to look at me. "Gosh Axel, you're old," he told me thoughtfully.

I pretended to be hurt. "Hey, I'm only 20 blondie. You better watch what you say," I warned him.

Roxas smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Nuzzling his cheek, I kissed him softly. He was so much younger, that much was true. It felt wrong in some ways to be with him. Then again, I wasn't one to care about the rules at all. I deepened the kiss slightly until Roxas pulled back. He was flushed and gasping for air.

"Axel, how come you leave me breathless?" Roxas asked, dazed slightly. I smirked at him.

"Because I'm sexy as hell," I answered simply. Roxas punched my shoulder lightly.

"Keep on telling yourself that," he muttered under his breath.

I laughed and said, "Aww, don't you want to tell me that I'm sexy?"

Roxas laughed then. He turned around until he was straddling my legs and had his hands on my chest. He leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"Of course Axey. I think your really sexy," Roxas told me sarcastically. Then he rolled his eyes at me.

I reached a hand up to my chest and pouted. "That hurts Roxas."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I loved it when we had moments like this. It made me feel like I was actually connecting with Roxas for once. I don't want a purely physical relationship. Though that does sound pretty good right now...

I leaned up and kissed Roxas deeply, stopping his laughter. He gasped and I used that as a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. He moaned when my tongue started to play with his and held onto my hips. I tangled my hands into his soft blonde hair and pulled him closer. I also liked moments like this.

Pulling back for air for a second before kissing him once again, I let my hands wonder down Roxas's lithe form. My hands reached the end of his shirt and they pushed it up so I could get at his chest. Roxas gasped again and shivered slightly. My fingers danced over his stomach then made their way up to his nipples. Roxas moaned and arched into my touch.

Suddenly the door opened and Sora came into the room. He was skipping and singing a random song, but he hadn't noticed Roxas and me yet. My hands quickly retreated and I pulled back from the kiss. I tapped Roxas and whispered Sora's name.

Quickly Roxas turned around and slid off my lap. "Hey Sora," he said brightly, as if he hadn't just been getting felt up by me.

"Oh, hey Roxie. I thought this was my room. I got mixed up again," Sora pouted and turned to walk out the door. He was a cute kid and very respectfull of Roxas.

"Sora," I called out. "I can walk you to your room if you want me to."

Sora smiled brightly and ran over to me. He jumped into my lap, much like Roxas had been doing only moments before. I ruffled his hair and kissed his nose.

"Really Axey? Thanks!!" Sora squeeled. "Will you carry me?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded and stood up with him in my arms. "I'll be right back Roxas."

Roxas nodded and layed down on the couch. I walked out of the room with Sora blabbering on about something he learned today with his tutor. He seemed kind of lonely most of the time since everyone was always busy. I felt sorry for him, but he was a big kid.

I carried Sora back to his room then returned to mine. Opening the door quietly, I noticed that Roxas was asleep on the couch. There goes my make-out session tonight. I picked Roxas up and laid him on the bed. He had a long day anyway and should be able to rest.

"Goodnight Roxas," I whispered to him. Then I layed down beside him and fell asleep.

k


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it's me again! Another chapter for my super uber special story! So I would like to thank reviewers for reviewing! It was nice of you to take your time to review. Sorry for the lateness, but I really wanted to end it here.... I did get it out faster though!!! 3!

* * *

Roxas's pov

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I woke up. Axel was spread all over the bed next to me. He was sexy looking in the morning, especially his ruffled hair. I scooted closer to Axel and wrapped my arms around his warm body. Axel grunted in his sleep then he wrapped his arms around me also.

"Hey there babe," Axel said groggily. He opened his eyes slightly then shut them again.

"Babe. Hahaha no. Good morning," I told him. I rolled my eyes at the pet name. Babe, that was so unoriginal.

"Yes babe. Do you want pancakes today?" Axel asked.

"Sure," I replied. I snuggled closer to his chest. Axel was freakishly warm and it felt good.

Axel shifted on his side so I could get closer to him. Now I was right up against his chest. He was still wearing the same clothes he did yesterday. Now that I thought about it, so was I. Gagging internally, I decided to take a shower.

"Axel I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back," I told him as I got up. Axel muttered something that sounded like 'have fun'.

I rolled my eyes and got a towel and a change of clothes then headed into the bathroom. Axel's bathroom was huge. I could take swimming lessons in his bathtub. Maybe.

Humming softly to myself, I turned on the water and got into the oversized tub. I relaxed and let the water fill up. When It was almost all the way full, I turned the water off and grabbed the shampoo. It was peppermint scented and I loved using it. I lathered up my hair and then rinsed.

After I finished my bath I let the water go down the drain. The gurgling sound was really loud in the bathroom. The tiles echoed the sound and projected it again and again. I held my hands over my ears to block out the sound, but it didn't work. At least I tried, right?

I yawned and got dressed quickly. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair because it would spike up naturally. Throwing the old clothes and towel into a hamper, I opened the door and ran back to the bed. I was about to jump on Axel, but I noticed he wasn't there.

"Axel," I called, "where are you?" I didn't panick because it had happened before, but it always made me feel really lonely. Especially since I couldn't leave the room to go look for him.

"Why do you always leave me alone?" I huffed to myself as I sat down on the bed.

I twidled my thumbs for a while, which was actually kind of boring. Looking around the room, I decided that I should do my job and clean it up some. There were still feathers on the floor. Grabbing a broom from the corner of the room, I started sweeping again.

Soon I was finished with that though. Axel still wasn't back and I was starving. Maybe leaving the room for a while wouldn't be that bad? I crossed the room and was just about to open the door when it opened. Axel stood in the doorway with two plates of pancakes in his hands. How did he open the door?

"Hey blondie. I got you some pancakes," Axel told me happily. I rolled my eyes. So that was what he was doing.

"What took you so long? I thought you had just up and left again," I whined to him. Axel smirked.

Axel set the pancakes down and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair and I leaned into his touch.

"Babe I would never leave you. Your too cute! And you have a sexy ass," Axel told me shamelessly. He grabbed my ass and I yelped.

"Axel!" I complained. I moved out of his hug. He was such a kid sometimes.

"What? I was just appreciating you," he told me smugly.

I ignored him and turned away. The pancakes looked good and I was starving. Sitting down, I dug into my pancakes with a vengance. In less than 5 minutes I had finished my whole entire plate of pancakes. Axel laughed at me and I pouted.

"What? I was starving since you took so long to get the damned pancakes," I told him angrily.

Axel laughed again and wrapped his arms around my neck. His breathed tickled my neck and I shivered slightly. The memories of what we almost did last night came rushing back. It made me want to continue where we left off.

"Hey Axel, do you think we can continue what we were doing when Sora came in?" I asked him. Axel smirked into my neck and nodded.

I stood up and led Axel to the bed. I layed back while Axel climbed nimbly ontop of me. His lips were attached to my neck in a second. Moaning loudly, I moved my neck to give him more access. He was really good at this. Axel's hands travelled up my shirt. They found my nipples and started playing with them.

"Mmmmnnnn Axel," I moaned out, "that feels so good." Axel smirked.

Soon enough we were both naked and wrapped around each other. I was arching my back and moaning everytime Axel touched me. His hands were like fire and I was loving every second of it. Then he grasped my dick in his hands and started to pump. With every thrust of his hand, more and more heat pooled at the end of my stomach, begging to be released.

"Axel, stop. I don't want to cum now. I want you," I breathed out between moans.

"Okay," Axel said. He had a strained look on his face and I could tell he was trying to go gently with me.

He stuck three fingers in my mouth and I sucked them until they were coated with my saliva. I don't think he remembered that I had done this before.

"Relax," Axel told me softly.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before saying, "Axel I'm not a virgin. I know what to do." Axel shook his head and sighed.

"I wish you weren't tainted already," he muttered. I didn't say anything back to him.

Axel slowly pushed in one finger. That one finger slowly turned into two and three. It hurt a little, but I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Then Axel's fingers were gone and in their place was his cock. He put my feet on his shoulders then pushed in slowly. I gasped and clawed at the sheets. It hurt.

"Tell me when to move, okay?" Axel told me softly.

It was a few moments before I could relax enough to tell Axel to go on. I nodded and Axel pounded into me. On the first try he hit my prostate and I saw stars. Moaning loudly I arched my back and clawed the sheets again. Axel kept a steady rythm until that wasn't fast enough.

"H-harder. F-faster," I moaned out at him. It felt so good.

Axel didn't say anything, but he did comply. With every thrust he hit my spot and I moaned louder and louder. Axel started to pump my dick, he must have been close. With a few more thrust I came, shouting Axel's name loudly. Almost at the same time, Axel climaxed inside of me.

I felt complete. Being with Axel like this made me feel wanted and nothing could take that away. Even if I had to leave him, the feeling of completeness would follow me, where ever I would go.

k


End file.
